reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake and the Beast
Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake and the Beast is the first film of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot Act I On a cold winter night, an poor old beggar woman comes upon a glorious castle belonging to a young prince. She asks the master of the castle to allow her to stay the night, away from the cold, and in return she would give him a single rose, but the prince was vain and uncaring and turned her away solely for her appearance. As he did this, she warned him not to be fooled by appearances, as true beauty lies within, only to be rejected again. Seeing his horrible heart for what it truly was, she transformed into a beautiful enchantress and turned the prince into a hideous Beast and his servants into different objects. She gave him the rose to use as an hour-glass. The one way he could break the spell was to learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell… Years later, the Neverland Pirate kids Jake, Izzy and Cubby arrive at a small village and encounter a beautiful young woman named Belle makes her way into town one morning in order to get a book from the local book seller. On the way she expresses her wish to live in a world like her books, full of adventure, while the townspeople note her unparalleled beauty but find her love of books odd and the Neverland Pirate kids strange (“Jake, Belle and the Neverland Pirates”). Belle has also attracted the attentions of Gaston (the local hunter and town hero) who admires her only for her beauty and not her brains. Jake, however, is not oblivious to his peers’ views of Belle. He voices Belle's concerns about it to her father, Maurice, an eccentric inventor, assures Jake that Belle is anything but strange and he will always love her (“No Matter What”). The two then put the finishing touches on his invention and Maurice heads off to an invention fair donning a scarf knitted for him by Belle (“No Matter What (Reprise)”). In the woods, Maurice becomes lost when a pack of wolves attacks him; he finds his way to a mysterious castle on the edge of the Crossroads and enters. The servants (Lumière, a maître d' turned into a candelabra, Cogsworth, the head of household turned into a clock, Edette, a maid turned into a feather duster that still seems to retain her flirtatious tendencies, Mrs. Potts, the head of the kitchen turned into a tea pot and Chip, the son of Mrs. Potts). They welcome him but the castle’s master, a horrid Beast, arrives and orders Maurice to be locked away for trespassing. Back in town Gaston proposes to Belle, which disgusts Jake and Belle politely rejects (“Me”). Appalled by Gaston’s forwardness, Belle once again voices her need for a life outside this provincial one (“Belle (Reprise)”). Gaston’s sidekick, LeFou, returns from the woods in a familiar scarf. Jake, Izzy and Cubby realize Belle's father is in danger and head into the woods to look for him. They end up at the castle where they find Belle's father locked away in a dungeon. Jake makes a deal with the Beast, Maurice & Belle goes free but he and his friends remain instead. They agree and Maurice is sent back to town without being allowed to say goodbye. Jake is given a guest room and ordered by the Beast to join him for dinner. He, Izzy and Cubby mourn their situations (“Home”), but Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grande Bouche, an operatic wardrobe, attempt to cheer the Pirates to cheer up (“Home (Reprise)”). Back in town, Gaston sulks at his loss of a bride. Lefou and the patrons attempt to cheer him up (“Gaston”), when Maurice rushes in claiming a Beast has Jake, Izzy and Cubby locked away, they laugh at him but Gaston formulates a plan (“Gaston (Reprise)”). Back at the castle, the Beast grows impatient as the Pirate kids have yet to join him for dinner. Cogsworth informs him they refuse to come, after a shouting match between Jake and the Beast (which ends in a victory for Jake) he tells him if he and his comrades cannot eat with him then he will not eat at all. In his quarters, he sulks and notes his fate should the spell not break (“How Long Must This Go On?”). Eventually Jake, Izzy and Cubby do become hungry and venture into the kitchen where the servants offer them dinner despite their master’s orders. They treat them to an amazing cabaret show (“Be Our Guests”). After dinner, Jake and Izzy get a tour of the castle courtesy of Cogsworth and Lumiere (Cubby decided to go back to Jake's room, which was the right thing to do), Jake's curiosity leads him to enter the West Wing, a place the Beast told him was forbidden. Mesmerized by a mysterious rose floating in a bell jar, he reaches out to touch it but before he can, the Beast stops him and orders him to get out and scratches his arm in the process. Appalled that he has touched him Jake, Izzy and Cubby flee the castle fearing for their lives. Realizing his deadly mistake the Beast knows he will be a monster forever if he cannot learn to love Belle (“If I Can’t Love Her”). Act II In the woods, Izzy and Cubby are attacked by wolves and are only rescued when Jake and the Beast comes to their aid, but Beast is injured during the fight, and collapses and the pirate kids helps him back to the castle instead of taking the chance to run home. Izzy cleans his injuries and after a brief argument about whose fault this is, the Beast thanks her for her kindness and thus their friendship is born. Wanting to give her a thank-you gift, the Beast gives Jake, Izzy and Cubby his huge library, which excites her. They note a change in the Beast’s personality as the servants note a change in Jake and the Beast’s relationship (“Something There”). They express their hope of being human once more (“Human Again”) while Jake and the Neverland Pirates asks the Beast to accompany them to dinner that night. Back in the village, Gaston meets with the asylum owner Monsieur D’Arque. They plan to lock Maurice away to blackmail Jake into telling Belle to marry Gaston (“Maison des Lunes”). In the castle, Jake and Izzy attend a lovely dinner and personal ball, where they dance together in the ballroom (“Beauty and the Best”). After, the Beast (who plans to tell Jake to tell Belle he loves her) asks him if he and his friends are happy here, he responds positively but notes that he misses Belle's father. He offers her his Magic Mirror to view him: he is sick and lost in the woods. The Beast allows Jake, Izzy and Cubby to leave in order to save him; they depart after a tearful goodbye (“If I Can’t Love Her (Reprise)”). The Neverland Pirates finds Belle's father and bring him back to their house in the village. After Jake is able to nurse him back to health he explains the transformation he seems to have gone through while with the Beast (“A Change In Me”). A mob arrives, led by Gaston to take Maurice to the asylum. Jake proves Belle's father’s sanity by showing the townspeople the Beast is real using the Magic Mirror but doesn’t realize the error in his gesture. The townspeople immediately fear the Beast, but Jake insists he’s gentle and kind. Gaston catches his tone and recognizes the Beast as his rival for Belle’s affections and organizes the mob to kill the Beast (“The Mob Song”). At the castle, the objects are able to keep the lynch mob at bay but Gaston breaks through and finds the Beast in his tower. He engages in a fight with Jake, mercilessly beating Beast and taunting him. The Beast has lost the will to live at Jake, Izzy and Cubby’s departure and Gaston moves in for the killing blow when Izzy and Cubby arrive, Jake immediately turns on Gaston but spares his life. Jake and Izzy are reunited just as Gaston plunges his dagger into Jake’s back but loses his footing and falls to his death. On the balcony Izzy assures Jake he will live but they both know she is helpless to save him. She begs him not to leave her because she has found home in his company (“Home - Reprise”), but despite this, he dies; Izzy sobs on his body and says she loves him just before the last petal falls. A transformation takes place and the Jake is alive once more. Though Izzy does not recognize him at first, she looks into his eyes and sees the Jake within and they kiss. The two sing of how their lives have changed because of love and they dance once more as the company, now changed back to their human form, gathers in the ballroom (“Transformation/Finale").